ichigomomomiyaevolutionfandomcom-20200214-history
Bolbox
Bolbox looks like a gigantic, weird jelly type creature. He has a green thing sticking off him that has little tentacle objects on it. This is what you want to attack. Bolbox is the main antagonist and final boss of the SNES and NDS game E.V.O. search for Eden, Villains appear Ichigo Momomiya's Evolution and Nintendo Ds and Nintendo Wii on Ichigo Momomiya's Evolution - Movie. He plots to destroy Ichigo Momomiya on the World, marry Gaia and become an evil ruler. He has conssumed too many power crystals and believes himself to be the first human on Earth, but is just a gargantuan one-celled organism. He also believes himself to be the strongest creature of all.The crystals made him evolve into a freakish and evil advanced being who can control other creatures and use them for his evil purpuoses. At the end of the game, the player and Bolbox fight to determine who's the most suitable partner of Gaia. During the battle, he will summon lots of creatures to aid him in battle using the crystals. When Bolbox runs out of crystals, he will be defenseless and the player will be able to defeat him. When Bolbox is defeated, the world will be freed from his evil influence, and he fades into nothingness. The player can now be the partner for Gaia. Bolbox injured where death by Ichigo Momomiya along with Dan Kuso, Male Polar Bear, Male African Elephant, Snake. Villains list *Bolbox (leader) *Pristine Figg (minions) *Lickboot (minions) *Ferdinand (mininons) *Le Quack (minions) *Jellyfish (E.V.O. - Search for eden) *Arnold the Pit Bull, Danforth Drake, Roderick Rat (Tiny Toons) *Pete Puma (Looney Toons) *Fringgle (Playtoons - Uncle Archibald) *Dian Wei (Dynasty Warriors 4) *Ukyo Kuonji (Ranma 1/2 - Chougi Ranbu Hen and Earth of Shampoo) *Tom (Tom and Jerry Tales) *Kevin Levin (Ben 10 - Alien Force) *Kodachi Kuno (Ranma 1/2 - Chougi Ranbu Hen and Earth of Shampoo) *Mariko (Ranma 1/2 - Chougi Ranbu Hen and Earth of Shampoo) *Freeze Man (Mega Man 7) *Turbo Man (Mega Man - Power Battle) *Really Gnawty (Donkey Kong Country Gba) *Neek (Donkey Kong Country 2) *Paramis (E.V.O. - Search for eden) *Waddle Dee (Kirby Super Star Ultra) *Waddle Doo (Kirby Super Star Ultra) *Cappy (Kirby Super Star Ultra) *Jungle Bomb (Kirby Super Star Ultra) *Sir Kibble (Kirby Super Star Ultra) *Scarfy (Kirby Super Star Ultra) *Simirror (Kirby Super Star Ultra) *Bonkers (Kirby Super Star Ultra) *Blipper (Kirby Super Star Ultra) *Blade Knight (Kirby Super Star Ultra) *Walky (Kirby Super Star Ultra) *Bomber (Kirby Super Star Ultra) *Poppy Bros. Jr. (Kirby Super Star Ultra) *Bronto Burt (Kirby Super Star Ultra) *Poppy Bros. Sr. (Kirby Super Star Ultra) *Bugzzy (Kirby Super Star Ultra) *Row Bird (Mega Man 2 - Power Fighters) *Kerone (Mega Man 2 - Power Fighters) *Batton M48 (Mega Man 2 - Power Fighters) *Kaminari Kogoro (Mega Man 2 - Power Fighters) *Tripropellern (Mega Man 2 - Power Fighters) *Metall FX (Mega Man 2 - Power Fighters) *Astro Zombieg (Mega Man 2 - Power Fighters) *DeluPipi (Mega Man 2 - Power Fighters) *Heli Metall (Mega Man 2 - Power Fighters) *True Shield Attacker (Mega Man 2 - Power Fighters) *Cut Man (Mega Man 2 - Power Fighters) *Stone Man (Mega Man 2 - Power Fighters) *Shade Man (Mega Man 2 - Power Fighters) *Elec Man (Mega Man 2 - Power Fighters) *Dive Man (Mega Man 2 - Power Fighters) *Slash Man (Mega Man 2 - Power Fighters) *Guts Man (Mega Man 2 - Power Fighters) *Pharaoh Man (Mega Man 2 - Power Fighters) *Air Man (Mega Man 2 - Power Fighters) *Quick Man (Mega Man 2 - Power Fighters) *Gemini Man (Mega Man 2 - Power Fighters) *Napalm Man (Mega Man 2 - Power Fighters) *Shadow Man (Mega Man 2 - Power Fighters) *Plant Man (Mega Man 2 - Power Fighters) *Gyro Man (Mega Man 2 - Power Fighters) *Centaur Man (Mega Man 2 - Power Fighters) *Bubble Man (Mega Man 2 - Power Fighters) *Heat Man (Mega Man 2 - Power Fighters) Villains Attack in Momomiya Quest *Bolbox Tackle *Drain Attack Trivia *Bolbox appears in Ichigo Momomiya's Evolution. *Bolbox voice by Charlie Adler in Ichigo Momomiya's Evolution. *Bolbox' villains reappear in Mickey's House of villains and Mickey's House of villains 2. Category:Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Deceased Villains Category:Bosses Category:Mini Games Villains